Talk:USS Challenger (NCC-1676-D)
There will be more edits done to this waiting for Club CO to advise what information he wants on there. and to arrange for further information. We have our own page We have our own website so both should match should they not? If you are going to have a USS Challenger NCC-1676-D under the command of Robert Vosseller JR on here and there is a club with that same name, same NCC and Same commanding Officer which is in the StarFleet Fan club then I would think that either the information should be the same --Shadowwarriorknight 13:04, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Obviously you are not understanding what STEU is about. It is a wiki for FAN FICTION. I know the SFI club, USS Challenger, has a newsletter with fan fiction in it, called "New Frontiers". So this is a place for that FICTION not NON-FICTION. Also please look at the way other pages are set up and follow the same formating style. If you have any questions - please ask. -- 13:23, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Considering that I just started creating this page earlier this weekend and that the CO has many fictional writings and the fact that the NCC-1676 Page was taken using information from our news letter, that I am pretty sure was used without contacting the club as no one even knew this place or page existed then I would believe that you would GIVE a person the time to get things setup fictionally If you are going to take information from a clubs news letter and put it up on there without their permission or knowlege then you should be ready for them to want to update it to match their current history on the ficational account. Considering also that NCC-1676-D has been around now for atleast six years and as far as I know the only page I saw was for NCC-1676. Yes you like to have everything uniform but Give a person the time to get this done before you start yelling its for Fiction. If you want fiction on there that is fine but atleast give me a chance to get the page historically updated so it matches what our current fiction is! It does very little good for you to start doing things when I stated it would be updated once I get more information from the CO. ::Please watch your tone. I am an Admin here and I am trying help you. -- 13:49, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Yes you are admin and I am the one trying to get your information updated to match give a person a chance then you can edit away all you want. ::It is very difficult to read tones so I am giving you the benifit of the doubt. Please don't forget to sign you posts. -- 14:15, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Mike Thanks Mike for your edits will be working with things to get more of the fictional account information added there is one story posted on the club website if you want to see if there is anything you can use --Shadowwarriorknight 15:30, 2 April 2007 (UTC)